Last Laughs
by miegyl phantom
Summary: Shuichi was getting bored thinking about his lyrics. He decided to go to Yuki. They went out, had some chuckles, and… Guess what’s next?


Last Laughs

Shuichi was getting bored thinking about his lyrics. He decided to go to Yuki. They went out, had some chuckles, and… Guess what's next?

Yuki was on the couch reading the newspaper with his coffee.

While Shuichi was in the kitchen hoping to finish his lyrics at the end of the day.

_-Sigh- I wish Yuki and I could have some fun._ At that time, Shuichi wasn't at his right mind.

After hearing the thought from his head, he suddenly walked to where Yuki was.

Surely he was imagining things, alright. But not the "things" that you are dreaming right now.

a/n: teehee 

And there he was, jumping on the lap of his lover not doing anything but just gripe..gripe..and gripe.

"Yuki, would you play with me?" Shuichi said while giving the novelist the cutest pout in the whole wide world.

"Shut up brat. I'm reading." Yuki said in his ice-cold voice.

Shuichi removed the newspaper that he wrecked by Yuki's face and started to act like a five-year old boy.

No, not a boy, but an old hag who's being childish.

"Yuki! Why won't you answer!" The B-R-A-T exclaimed.

"I answered you. Now what the fuck do you want! Can't you see I'm reading!" The novelist replied.

"I know.. but.." Shuichi answered teary-eyed.

- and while giving Yuki the cutest pout ever.

"Alright, brat. Dress up. We're goin out." Yuki said.

"Really! Weee – Thug!"

Yuki stood up while the brat was still talking ; making the brat fall –butt first- on the floor.

"Ouchie.. it hurts Yuki.." Shuichi said while rubbing his back .

"Hurry up or I will leave you."

After eating, the couple went to places just for fun.

It's very unusual for the novelist but the singer had forced him.

--Yuki's car--

"Alright Yuki, what's next?" Shuichi said, buckling up.

"Home." Yuki replied while starting his engine.

"Aahh demo Yuki.. I don't wanna go home yet.." Shuichi said while pouting.

"Shut up."

Time and again, the pink-haired vocalist could do nothing but just pout, pout, and pout.

Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk… poor Shuichi.

Then, in the long run, Shuichi thought of something.

"Hey Yuki! Let's play a game!"

"No time for games. Can't you see I'm driving?" The novelist replied sarcastically.

"It's alright Yuki. You need not look at me. You just listen and try to answer my questions. Ok?"

Shuichi said.

"I didn't say that I will play with you." _Not yet. Just not yet._ The novelist smirked inwardly.

Hmm…Come to think of it, it's been a while since they were in **his** bed together. The vocalist often sleeps on the couch because he is always disturbing his Yuki-darling.

And for that he gets to be punished sweetly.

No sex for one week.

Very sweet isn't it?

Shuichi keeps on babbling about things which are very gobbledygook. Meaning, gibberish things.

Until, thank god, he realizes his lover wasn't paying attention to him anymore.

"Yuki…HelloOo?" Shuichi said.

"---"

"Earth to my darling!" Shuichi waved a hand on his lover's face.

Still no answer.

"Yuki!" Shuichi exclaimed.

"What!"

"D-Did you hear me? Are you even listening? WAAAAAAHH!" Shuichi cried.

-S_igh_- _Great. I'll be wasting time again just comforting this brat._ Yuki thought.

"Alright. What are you saying?"

Shuichi paused for a moment. All this time Yuki isn't listening?

"WAAAAAAAAAHHH! All the time I'm talking my Yuki's not listening! WAAAAHH!" He thought crying would be good.

It was. It felt good.

"Ok shut up. I listened to every word that you said. I just didn't get the last part. Now tell me."

"What?" Shuichi asked.

"What _What_?" Yuki answered.

"What do you want me to tell you?" Shuichi replied.

"The last part of what you said."

"What about?" Shuichi blurted without really thinking.

_Tch. It's amazing how this cute brat applies his innocence on some things. It suits him. Very perfect for a wicked but angelic face. But this time, it's not funny. I'm getting irritated._ Yuki thought.

----Wait. Did he just say CUTE BRAT? ANGELIC FACE? Ahem! Now, now, it's very unusual for our very frustrated author to say such things isn't it? Heh, wonder what'll happen next.

"Are you playing games with me?" Yuki said, still driving.

"Nope. A while ago I'm playing with you. But you didn't listen so.." Shuichi sobbed.

"Alright. Let's play a game." Yuki said to comfort his cute brat.

"What game?" Shuichi replied with glee.

"You decide."

"Are you sure Yuki?" Shuichi said, not wanting Yuki to know how devious his mind can be.

"Ah."

Realizing the hell of what might happen because of his answer, Yuki decided to just go on with the flow.

Shuichi grinned cleverly.

"Alright. Let's play. I'll ask, you answer." Shuichi said, hiding his excitement.

The car stopped 'cause of traffic.

Yuki looked at Shuichi.

Knowing that his brat is really looking forward to this, he knows that he is excited no matter how much he tries to hide it from him.

How did he know?

Simple.

Because of his very endearing purple orbs.

Yuki took his look back from his lover to the windshield. Looking at something, but paying attention to what his lover was saying.

"Ready?" Shuichi asked.

"Ah."

"Question 1. What did happen to the egg that was punished from being bad at school?"

"Don't know."

"It was eggspelled! Hahaha! You didn't get that right Yuki! My point!" Shuichi said.

_Weird._ Yuki continued to stare at the windshield.

"Ok. Next Question. Where do fingers usually go during summer vacation?"

"No idea."

"Gave up already? Alright, here's the answer. To Palm beach!" Shuichi said.

"Hehehe! My point again! Race to five, Yuki!" Shuichi added.

"Next! Why did the soccer coach gave his team lighters?"

"---" _This traffic sucks._

"You don't have any idea again? Aww.. Yuki.. very sad.." Shuichi said.

"Because they kept on loosing their matches! Hahahahaha! Very funny right Yuki? I got that from K."

_Finally._

Shuichi continued to laugh when he realized that they're starting to move again.

Shuichi sighed with contentment. "Yuki, where do pencils come from?"

There was no answer.

"Yuki?" Shuichi asked.

Still no answer.

"Yuki, think. You're not using your mind. You are the one who started this. You said you want to play a game." Shuichi paused.

"Uhm, are you bored already? It's alright if you don't wanna play anymore. Ehehehehehe." Shuichi placed his hand at the back of his head and gave him a smile.

Yuki, even though he didn't comment to what the singer said, noticed that his lover was starting to feel insecure of what he was doing. He noticed his voice was quivering, and it's like he already wants to cry because he felt that it was very embarrassing.

_He isn't even reacting to all the things that I'm saying._ Shuichi just moved his eye to the side if his window and frowned inwardly.

"Pencilvania." The novelist answered.

Shuichi jumped from what he heard.

"What did you just say?" the pink-haired said while returning his look on his lover.

"Pencilvania."

Shuichi was over the moon when his lover answered him.

His eyed got bigger, watery, and his hands were joined together and he felt relieved.

"Aaah! Yuki!" Shuichi hugged his lover from his side.

"Oi, Oi! I'm still driving!" The novelist tried to dodge his lover's hug and fortunately, he got caught.

Shuichi didn't hear what Yuki said.

"Awww Yuki! All this time you're thinking! Sorry I misunderstood!" He continued to snuggle on the side of his lover's shoulder.

"Oi!" Yuki pushed his hand against his lover, making Shuichi jolt his head on his window.

"Ouchie..Yuki, that hurts.." Shuichi massaged the side of his head.

"Your fault." Yuki said on his usual low voice.

"Awww.. Yuki.. You're correct! You have one point already! Weee!" Shuichi said.

"Ok. Let's continue. I'm really sorry I misunderstood you." Shuichi tried not to pout.

_How cute. _Yuki thought.

"Stop acting. My turn."

"Your turn to what, Yuki?" Shuichi asked.

"My turn to ask a question." Yuki smirked.

They are already at their destination, and the car stopped.

The sun was already setting when they arrived.

Shuichi looked at the windshield and raised his head up to the sight of the tall building right in front of 'em.

Shuichi read the name of the building.

"Royal Sheen Hotel."

"Yuki, is this where we're going? I thought you said home. What is this place? Are we going in there?" Shuichi asked the first two questions still looking up, while the third, he asked facing Yuki.

"You have so many questions. I said it's my turn to ask one. And you don't care whether we're going in there or not." Yuki pulled the handbrake up and unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Hmph. Meanie. And what's your question?" Shuichi replied.

"What do you call Shuichi when he's whining?" Yuki smirked and leaned over Shuichi's side, making him feel the breath of his hyperactive lover.

Shuichi's purple orbs got bigger realizing what his darling really meant.

"Teell mee Yuki.. I wanna know.." Shuichi really intended to make his voice seducing simply because he want to stir up his Yuki-darling.

Of course y'all know the reason right?

If not, then, good for you. You will soon understand what I meant.

Just continue reading.

Yuki held his lover's chin and tilted the angelic face up. "A brat." He said.

"Yes. A very sweet and a cute brat." Shuichi added.

"Agreed." Yuki leaned closer for a kiss. Shuichi kissed back and moaned when Yuki started to encircle one of his hands on his waist, pulled him a little closer and the other hand on the back of his neck to get a firm hold of the kiss. In response, he placed one of his hands into Yuki's jaw, placing his fingers in between Yuki's ear and the other, rested on his chest at the same time opened his lips slightly and waited for Yuki's reply. Yuki brushed his tongue across his lower lip asking to go further, and Shuichi opened his mouth, inviting Yuki in, and let him seek into the depths of it.

Shuichi tasted sweet…Like brilliant sunshine and strawberries. The novelist guessed that the strawberry flavor in his lover's mouth have been his latest batch of pocky, which the boy was very fond of. He couldn't help himself as he continued to explore his mouth and lap at that sweet taste with a harsh moan, and Shuichi whimpered in response. Yuki continued the kiss, but now one hand was gliding down the vocalist's back, feeling how the singer's body arched. Shuichi arched up against Yuki, loving the feeling of the novelist's body against his and soon enough, both the novelist and the singer were losing themselves in the kiss. Yuki broke the kiss a minute later to let Shuichi breathe, not wanting to remove his arms around him, instead pulling him closer. Shuichi felt so overprotected and rested his head on Yuki's shoulder. He sighed with contentment. Consequently, they needed to check-in at the hotel.

"Shall we go?" Yuki asked.

Shuichi moved his head from Yuki's shoulders to gaze at those vicious golden eyes that is hidden with an intense passion only for him. He nodded and then started to move giving Yuki a quick kiss before leaving to check-in on that five-star hotel named Royal Sheen. Shuichi really felt like he really was, in Cloud Nine.

After checking in, the couple went to the garb shop of the hotel to, no, not to throw some garbage/trash, but to have a change of clothes. d) after that, they went back in their room to eat and of course, after a yummy desert,

Guess what?

--Another YUMMIER DESERT.


End file.
